pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Credits
Contentshide CREATED BY DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY SUPERVISING PRODUCER CONSULTING PRODUCER PRODUCTION MANAGERS FEATURING THE VOICE TALENTS OF WITH THE VOICES OF CASTING BY VOICE DIRECTOR RECORD ASSISTANT ANIMATION BY GURU STUDIO PRODUCTION EXECUTIVES FOR GURU STUDIO LINE PRODUCER CG SUPERVISORS PRODUCTION MANAGER PRODUCTION COORDINATOR ASSISTANT DIRECTOR & STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR STORYBOARDS BY STORYBOARD REVISION ARTIST ANIMATION DIRECTOR ANIMATION SUPERVISIOR ANIMATION LEADS ANIMATORS ART DIRECTOR CHARACTER DESIGN LOCATION DESIGN DIGITAL MATTE PAINTER & 2D GRAPHICS MODELING SUPERVISOR MODELING, TEXTURE AND RIGGING ARTISTS LAYOUT SUPERVISOR LAYOUT ARTISTS LIGHTING SUPERVISOR LIGHTING COMPOSITING SUPERVISOR COMPOSITING PIPELINE ARCHITECT TECHNICAL DIRECTORS SHOT FINALING RENDERING SENIOR EDITOR PICTURE EDITOR ASSISTANT EDITOR ORIGINAL THEME WRITTEN BY ORIGINAL THEME PRODUCED BY THEME VOCALS BY ORIGINAL SCORE BY RECORDING & POST AUDIO SERVICES PROVIDED BY IN-HOUSE PRODUCER RECORD ENGINEER RE-RECORDING MIX ENGINEER SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR SOUND EDITOR MUSIC EDITORIAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES BY POST PRODUCTION MANAGER ONLINE EDITORS BUSINESS & LEGAL AFFAIRS PRODUCTION FINANCE PRODUCTION ACCOUNTING BY BUSINESS AFFAIRS CONSULTING SERVICES BY NORTHBOUND PICTURES INC. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANT SCRIPT RESEARCH SERVICES BY SPECIAL THANKS PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH PRODUCTION EXECUTIVES CREATED BY Keith Chapman DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY Scott Kraft SUPERVISING PRODUCER Patricia Burns CONSULTING PRODUCER Matthew Wexler PRODUCTION MANAGERS David Sharples Marsha Knapp Dunleavy FEATURING THE VOICE TALENTS OF Devan Cohen as Rubble Owen Mason as Ryder Kallan Holley as Skye Gage Munroe as Marshall Stuart Ralston as Rocky Tristan Samuel as Chase Alex Thorne as Zuma WITH THE VOICES OF Juan Chioran as Raimundo Deann Degruijter as Mayor Goodway Christian DiStefano as Alex Katherine Forrester as Katie Julie Lemieux as Cali Scott McCord as Jake Hiromi Okuyama as Farmer Yumi Ron Pardo as Cap'n Turbot Blair Williams as Mr. Porter CASTING BY Dayton/Walters Casting, CSA VOICE DIRECTOR Jessie Thomson RECORD ASSISTANT Courtney Wolfson ANIMATION BY GURU STUDIO PRODUCTION EXECUTIVES FOR GURU STUDIO Frank Falcone Mary Bredin LINE PRODUCER Victoria Coulthart CG SUPERVISORS Yurie Rocha Gregoire Picher PRODUCTION MANAGER Vanessa Wong PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Bianca DeGuzman ASSISTANT DIRECTOR & STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR David Thomas STORYBOARDS BY Mike Csunyoscka John Flagg Gerry Fournier Greg Hill Ray Jafelice Mathew Kalinauskas Troy Little Rick Marshall Lyndon Ruddy STORYBOARD REVISION ARTIST Brian Wong ANIMATION DIRECTOR Lesley Headrick ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Ryan Fairley ANIMATION LEADS Mack Carruthers Ulysses Esguerra ANIMATORS Nev Bexaire Dejan Brujic Jianming Chen Chris Cherkas Jennifer Dickie Kelly Krwin Paul Halasa Steve Hong Matt Hoyte Jino Jacildo Jubey Jose Christina Kelbert Mai Kusuyama Amy Lee David Martin Dionisios Mousses Matthew Otto Jakub Pazera Matt Scott Jayendra Dev Sharma Joel Smith Andrew Strimaitis Ki Kun Suh Johannes Uy Georgly Verby Christopher Wolfe Gene Xu Cindy Xin Zeng ART DIRECTOR Keith Chi Ming Lee CHARACTER DESIGN Nooree Kim Bora Nah Boris Maras Amanda Zima LOCATION DESIGN Laurel Dalgleish DIGITAL MATTE PAINTER & 2D GRAPHICS Howard Lonn Angela An MODELING SUPERVISOR Chris Bobinski MODELING, TEXTURE AND RIGGING ARTISTS Jeff Bell Manoj Bhandar Michael Caputo Jean Francois Charbonneau Ally Rom Coithoff Paul Eberhard Liam Gansterer Matt Hartwell Yanyan Li Anne Ma John Mather Jessie Miine Allstair McCarthy Andre Miranda William Plewes Morena Protti Carlos Quijada Liana Van Rensberg Jean Denys Yuen LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Rob Sadler LAYOUT ARTISTS Joel Del La Cruz Amanda Robertson Christopher Sunthgolam Candice Ware FX ANIMATION Aneesh Bhatnagar Manoj Bhandar Dionisios Mousses Brandon Tasker Dan Turner LIGHTING SUPERVISOR Clifton Phachania LIGHTING Luke Della-Schiava Wiliiam Plewes Mark Stajan RonJoseph Mauricio Ram Ravichandran COMPOSITING SUPERVISOR Erwin Lievre COMPOSITING Kevin Clark Jarod Gibson Boris Peresechensky Patrick Wong PIPELINE ARCHITECT Bryan Huo TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Adam Dent Chris Zurbrigg SHOT FINALING Jennifer Hughes IT Jason Burnard Luke Fountain RENDERING Adam Dent Brandon Tasker Eric Tuck SENIOR EDITOR Tom Berger PICTURE EDITOR Kelly Carlson ASSISTANT EDITOR Jerrad Pulham ORIGINAL THEME WRITTEN BY Michael Smidi Smith & Scott Krippayne ORIGINAL THEME PRODUCED BY Smidi THEME VOCALS BY Scott Simons ORIGINAL SCORE BY Grame Cornies James Chapple David Kelly Brian Pickett for Voodoo Highway Music & Post Inc. RECORDING & POST AUDIO SERVICES PROVIDED BY Spence-Thomas Audio Post IN-HOUSE PRODUCER Rob Kirkpatrick RECORD ENGINEER Kyle Peters RE-RECORDING MIX ENGINEER Richard Spence-Thomas SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Tim Muirhead SOUND EDITOR Patton Rodrigues MUSIC EDITORIAL Meiro Stamm POST PRODUCTION SERVICES BY Fearless Post POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Jason Held ONLINE EDITORS Laura Aqui Andrew Mandziuk BUSINESS & LEGAL AFFAIRS Adam Beder Chris Harrs Melissa Taylor PRODUCTION FINANCE Brian McCammond Evangeline Saldana Gaston Tano PRODUCTION ACCOUNTING BY Complete Post Nadia Day Rose Lister Lisa Lethbridge BUSINESS AFFAIRS CONSULTING SERVICES BY NORTHBOUND PICTURES INC. Jennifer Pun EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANT Heather Kneopfli SCRIPT RESEARCH SERVICES BY The Rights Company SPECIAL THANKS Catherine Demas Todd Kass Joyce Miller Johnny O'Neal Eric Tscherne Roxanne Young Joshua Fisher Kristin Massett Jim Murphy Adam Ostegard Teri Weiss PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH TVOKids PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Patricia Ellingson WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Nickelodeon PRODUCTION EXECUTIVES Cathy Galeota Vanessa Taylor This program and all of the persons, places and events depicted are entirely fictional. No similarity to any actual persons, places or events is intended by the producers or distributors of this program. Any such similarity is purely coincidental and should not be interpreted as referring to any actual persons, places or events. Copyright © 2013 Spin Master PAW Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved